1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a box. More particularly, the present invention relates to a displayable indicia box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for boxes have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 2,644,259 to Beadle teaches a box designed for use with pharmaceutical prescriptions comprising interfitted body and cover members, the cover number comprising a completely closed top and side walls and being made of a clear transparent molded product, a label dimensioned to fit into the inside of the cover against the inner face of the top, opposed nub-like projections formed on the inner surface of two opposite cover walls adjacent the top and in spaced relationship, and a transparent flat plate of flexible material fitted into the cover against the inside of the closed top, the opposite longitudinal edges of the plate having detachable locking engagement over the num-like projections on the cover walls for holding the label in flat assembled position against the inner surface of the top, the flat plate being provided with a cut-out in one edge to facilitate the removal of the plate.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,679,047 to Papirnyik teaches a box for storing attachments and an instruction booklet for a sewing machine or similar household appliance having a receptacle for storage of the attachments and a transparent plastic top cover for storing the instruction booklet with the graphics and indicia of the booklet positioned for display through the top. The top includes a convex surface and a ledge or shelf juxtaposed slightly therebelow on opposite sides thereof. The booklet is positioned within the top with its sides supported on the shelves. The spacing between each shelf and the top surface, and the surface area of the top between the shelves, is such that the booklet conforms substantially to the shape of the convex top. A hole in the top allows removal of the booklet by manual application of a force against the visible surface of the booklet. Various model instruction booklets having model identifying graphics printed thereon may selectively be positioned within the box with the corresponding attachments to standardize and limit the number of different boxes manufactured and stored.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,442 to Filmer teaches a display unit for displaying indicia such as advertising material that has a light box in which there are a series of lights. The box has a reflective surface capable of passing light outwardly from inside the box but reflecting light applied exteriorly of the surface. Indicia are mounted within the box carrying translucent and washed areas. Lighting of the lights displays the indicia and extinguishing the lights results in a mirrored surface only being apparent. Modification include making the masked areas of a reflective material to give a repeated reflection effect when the lights are lit.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,534 to Rosen teaches a display package for holding a folded box for audio-visual material having indicia describing the box contents which consists of a transparent envelope, the envelope comprising sheets of plastic material secured together on their edges, one edge being open to permit the folded box to be inserted into and withdrawn from the envelope, one sheet being rigid for holding the envelope upstanding, there being a stop seam at one end of the envelope to hold the folded box positioned away from the envelope edge, and a pocket secured to the envelope on its end opposite the stop seam for holding information related to the category of the audio-visual material. The invention also relates to an indexing system for audio-visual material where a plurality of like such display packages are arranged one behind another in a bin, packed loosely to allow one package to be flipped away from another package for selective browsing through the packages, and to a method for arranging such a system which consists of the steps of removing the materials from their boxes, folding the boxes to a flattened condition, inserting each box into such a display package and arranging the packages upright in a bin for browsing therethrough by a consumer.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,879 to Rosen teaches a display package for holding a folded box for audio-visual material having indicia describing the box contents which consists of a transparent envelope, the envelope comprising sheets of plastic material secured together on their edges, one edge being open to permit the folded box to be inserted into and withdrawn from the envelope, one sheet being rigid for holding the envelope upstanding, thereby being a stop seam at one end of the envelope to hold the folded box positioned away from the envelope edge, and a pocket secured to the envelope on its end opposite the stop seam for holding information related to the category of the audio-visual material. The invention also relates to an indexing system for audio-visual material where a plurality of like such display packages are arranged one behind another in a bin, packed loosely to allow one package to be flipped away from another package for selective browsing through the packages, and to a method for arranging such a system which consists of the steps of removing the materials from their boxes, folding boxes to a flattened condition, inserting each box into such a display package and arranging the packages uprights in a bin for browsing therethrough by a consumer. The display package pocket also includes novel means for holding indicia placed therein from falling from the pocket during flipping and handling of the packages.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 335,963 to Tracey teaches the ornamental design for a shadow box.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for boxes have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.